Ships/FUS
Capital Ships Platinum Eagle Main article: Platinum Eagle NOTES: Custom mega-warcruiser owned by Blasterman. Has undergone two major refits. Silver Dragon IMAGE COMING SOON SIZE: 12 km long 2 km wide 750 m tall ARMAMENTS: 10 transdimensional torpedo launchers 4 graviton torpedo launchers 200 light lasers 250 medium lasers 75 heavy lasers 2 tri-plasma pulse cannons 2 medium particle beam arrays 2 heavy particle beam arrays 1 heavy phased particle array SHIELDS: 4 multidimensional shield emitter 2 backup multidimensional shield emitter NOTES: Custom warcruiser owned by Shooter Dude. Has undergone one major refit. Built in 4053 as the flagship of the Yetena Prime Navy, this vessel was refit, renamed, and placed under Shooter Dude's command in 4058. Refit yet again in 4062, adding more particle beam arrays. Bolom-class battlecruiser SIZE: 6 km long 2.5 km wide 500 m tall ARMAMENTS: 6 transdimensional torpedo launchers 4 graviton torpedo launchers 100 light lasers 50 medium lasers 20 heavy lasers 2 medium particle beam arrays 1 heavy particle beam array SHIELDS: 3 multidimensional shield emitters 1 backup multidimensional shield emitter NOTES: Not for sale. Introduced during the G'ron War of 3489 as a temporary weapon against the G'ron attack fighters. Kept after then and refit half a dozen times since first incarnation. Toris-class gunship SIZE: 2 km long 1.25 km wide 500 m tall ARMAMENTS: 6 transdimensional torpedo launchers 6 graviton torpedo launchers 25 light lasers 50 medium lasers 25 heavy lasers 3 medium particle beam arrays SHIELDS: 3 multidimensional shield emitters NOTES: Not for sale. Relatively new, designed in 3939 and first used as a torpedo carrier in 3941. No refits have been done. Selkron-class transport SIZE: 2 km long 1 km wide 250 m tall ARMAMENTS: 1 transdimensional torpedo launcher 1 graviton torpedo launcher 25 light lasers 10 medium lasers 5 heavy lasers SHIELDS: 1 multidimensional shield emitter NOTES: Not for sale. Modified off an old 38th century ESBG transport design and first used in 3761. Fighters/Bombers Ciphera-class raider SIZE: 25 m long 10 m wide 5 m tall ARMAMENTS: 1 transdimensional torpedo launcher 2 mini-transdimensional torpedo launchers 6 medium ASPALs SHIELDS: 3 mini-multidimensional shield emitters NOTES: Not for sale. Designed as approximately a scaled-down version of the forward living section of the Varius to act as a large escort fighter for the Clustoria mission. Sabre-class heavy fighter SIZE: 7.5 m long 5 m wide 2 m tall ARMAMENTS: 2 mini-transdimensional torpedo launchers 2 medium lasers SHIELDS: 1 mini-multidimensional shield emitter NOTES: Requires approval from a Navy admiral for a civilian to buy. Design started on January 1st, 4000 and construction started later that year. Never refitted. Ruxda-class medium fighter SIZE: 6 m long 4 m wide 2 m tall ARMAMENTS: 1 mini-transdimensional torpedo launcher 4 light lasers SHIELDS: 1 mini-multidimensional shield emitter NOTES: Requires approval from a Navy admiral for a civilian to buy. Introduced in 3895. Only one refit since design. Other (or special) Varius-class corvette Image will be added soon. SIZE: 350 m long 150 m wide 60 m tall ARMAMENTS (varies): 6 TD torpedo launchers 16 light lasers 10 medium lasers 2 hypercharged plasma cannons (Varius, after refit for Clustoria mission) SHIELDS: 2 multi-dimensional shield generators (Varius had 1 pre-refit) Absorptive hull plating (Varius had plating post-refit) NOTES: Not for sale. All aspects of the ship's equipment, from shielding to armaments and propulsion, were designed to be able to be replaced in less time than a full refit, making the class name a play on the word various. Type-1 Auxiliary Shuttle SIZE: 4 m long 7 m wide 2.5 m tall ARMAMENTS: 2 light lasers SHIELDS: 1 mini-multidimensional shield emitter NOTES: Not for sale, but shuttles without weapons and warp drive are often used for chartered transportation. Introduced in 3816. Maximum speed of warp 5. Type-2 Auxiliary Shuttle SIZE: 6 m long 9 m wide 2.5 m tall ARMAMENTS: 1 mini-transdimensional torpedo launcher 2 light lasers SHIELDS: 1 mini-multidimensional shield emitter NOTES: Not for sale, but shuttles without weapons and warp drive are often used for chartered transportation. Introduced in 3816. Maximum speed of warp 8. Bronze Hawk SIZE: 100 m long 40 m wide 25 m tall ARMAMENTS: 2 transdimensional torpedo launchers 4 medium laser cannons 5 light laser auto-turrets SHIELDS: 3 mini-multidimensional shield emitters NOTES: Special small gunship owned by Captain Laserboy.